After School
by Fryllabrille201
Summary: Perbincangan yang terjadi antara duo ikemen kelas 3-E dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah.
1. Chapter 1

**_Halo! Frylla balik lagi XD Jadi... selama sebulan ini, Frylla kebanyakan baca fanfic daripada nulisnya, hehe... Tapi Frylla enggak berbakat nulis romance, jadi ya kayak gini hasilnya :3 Semoga berkenan saja /?_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom beserta segenap barisan tokohnya adalah milik Matsui Yuusei._**

 ** _Warning: Bahasa abal-abal, dialog di mana-mana(awalnya malahan enggak mau nulis deskripsi sama sekali /plak), plot nggak jelas, judul section yang enggak nyambung, dll._**

 ** _Happy reading!_**

* * *

Senasib

"...Aku masih tidak percaya kau masuk kelas E, Isogai. He, maksudku, kau salah apa coba?" sergah Maehara, "Nilaimu bagus-bagus terus, kau juga rajin dan bahkan ada cewek yang nolak aku gara-gara kamu!"

"Maehara," ucap yang berambut gelap dengan serius, "Ini namanya nasib."

"Nasib apanya, Isogai! Tunggu... Jangan-jangan... Kamu nggak sengaja mecahin barangnya ketua Dewan, ya?"

"Aku tidak seceroboh itu."

"Jadi kenapa?! Jangan-jangan kau 'itu-itu' sama ketua OSIS kita!" Maehara langsung main tuduh. Isogai menjitak jidat temannya itu dengan gemas.

"Mana ada! Jangan asal tebak!"

"Gimana mau benar nebaknya kalau diberi petunjuk aja enggak," ungkapnya kesal, memasang ekspresi cemberut. Isogai hanya memberikan senyum ikemennya yang telah dipatenkan. Senyum yang telah membuat hati banyak siswi Kunugigaoka luluh itu juga memiliki efek yang sama pada Maehara. Hanya saja, dia respon fisik yang diberikannya berbeda. Dia mendengus.

"Ya, sudah, Isogai pelit, ah!"

 _'Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya, aku mengerti, kok.'_

Seharusnya, dia bersimpati pada sahabatnya itu. Tapi, Maehara merasakan dirinya... bahagia dengan kenyataan ini. Isogai masuk kelas E. Dulu, ia selalu berpikir bahwa Isogai itu seperti malaikat (' _yang tidak mungkin disandingkan dengan manusia sepertiku'_ ) Dia baik, pandai, rajin menabung... Kadang, pemuda berambut oranye itu merasa rendah jika sudah dihadapkan dengan sahabatnya.

Dengan Isogai turun pangkat ke kelas E, dia merasa bahwa, mungkin, mereka bisa menjadi sederajat kali ini. Mungkin, Maehara memiliki kesempatan untuk...

 _'Tapi, perjalananku masih panjang untuk itu, ya?'_

Di samping itu, ia tahu kalau hal ini juga berat bagi Isogai. Semuanya pasti merasa kecewa pertama kali mereka diturunkan ke kelas E. Maehara Hiroto memang playboy dan kadang menyakiti perasaan wanita, tapi, kalau sudah mengenai sahabatnya, ia tidak main-main.

...setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu khusus.

"Hei, kau yakin kau tidak melakukan 'itu' sama Asano? Aku nggak akan ember, kok."

"ENGGAK!"

* * *

Guru

Biasanya, segera setelah mereka menjauh dari area sekolah, Maehara akan segera berceloteh mengenai hal-hal yang menyenangkan maupun mengesalkan dalam pelajaran tadi. Namun, hari ini, dia bungkam. Kalau dalam keadaan biasa, Isogai akan segera khawatir jika ada sesuatu yang salah dari sahabatnya. Tapi, sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh informasi yang baru saja mereka terima.

Wali. Kelas. Mereka. Adalah. Makhluk. Asing.

Entah apalah itu, terlihat seperti gurita dengan senyumnya yang mengerikan. Isogai masih belum yakin apakah makhluk itu alien, atau manusia yang berubah menjadi alien, atau robot yang diciptakan oleh manusia. Satu-satunya yang berhasil ditangkap Isogai dari pertemuan pertama mereka adalah kenyataan bahwa makhluk ini yang membuat Bulan mereka menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini. Oh, dan, makhluk. itu. sangat. cepat.

"Lucu, ya," gumamnya. Maehara melonjak.

"Aih, Isogai! Jangan ngomong mendadak gitu, dong!" Protesnya, "Lagipula, apanya yang lucu! Hari ini benar-benar gila! Kau lihat 'makhluk' itu?! Dia yang akan mengajar kita setahun ini! Ini mimpi, kan?! Isogai, bilang kalau ini mimpi! Ini tidak nyata, kan? Maksudku, memang aku dari dulu ingin ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi tapi yang seperti ini pasti..."

"Maehara..."

"...karena tidak mungkin, kan, hal ini terjadi. Orang gila macam apa yang mau menyuruh anak-anak kelas 9 membunuh alien yang bahkan tidak bisa dibunuh oleh tentara dan..."

"Maehara."

"...ini semua pasti mimpi! Pukul aku keras-keras, Isogai, aku harus bangun dari..."

"MAEHARA!"

"..." Maehara tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Nafasnya terdengar memburu. Mata coklatnya bertemu dengan orb kuning Isogai, sarat dengan emosi. Kebingungan, keputusasaan, namun juga rasa penasaran dan semangat yang terlihat sangat salah di situasi semacam ini. Isogai menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Maehara, kalau ini memang mimpi, apa pun yang terjadi, pada akhirnya, kau akan bangun. Kita akan bangun."

Setiap kata diucapkannya secara perlahan dan jelas, seperti berbicara dengan anak kecil. Maehara perlahan mengangguk.

"Lagipula, kalau kita berhasil membunuhnya, bayangkan saja betapa kerennya kalau kita bercerita dengan orang lain. Aku yakin kau akan semakin laku, Mae," Isogai tertawa kaku. Maehara lah yang biasanya membuat candaan seperti ini. Dia tidak berbakat sama sekali, sepertinya.

Maehara tersenyum. Senyumnya lebih lebar dari biasanya dan terlihat dipaksakan, tapi itu pun cukup.

"Tapi, Isogai, kalau nanti aku malah memikat gebetanmu gimana?" tanyanya santai.

"Kau akan kujitak dan kupukuli, Maehara."

"Kasar sekali! Kenapa cewek bisa suka sama kamu?!" Maehara memukul Isogai ringan, "Kau menipu mereka dengan senyum ikemen itu!"

"Kalau tindakanku dibilang menipu, yang kau lakukan itu apa lagi, Maehara?"

"Memanfaatkan kelebihan."

Masalah membunuh alien bisa disimpan untuk lain hari.

* * *

Ujian

"Huah... Peringkat kita meningkat drastis, ya, di ujian semester 1 ini." Maehara tersenyum lebar.

"Iya, syukurlah kita memenangkan taruhan dengan kelas A. Ini semua karena usaha keras semua orang." Seperti biasa, Isogai memberikan testimoni yang sangat menghangatkan hati.

"Heh, kau juga berjasa, Isogai! Yang dapat nilai 97 di mapel IPS itu siapa?" Maehara menonjok lengan Isogai sambil bercanda.

"Itu juga karena Korosensei membawaku langsung ke TKP. Mengingatnya menjadi jauh lebih mudah ketika kau melihatnya secara langsung."

"He... Beruntung, ya, kita memiliki guru seperti Korosensei. Kita terlepas dari kemungkinan menjadi budak kelas A."

"Maehara!" tegur Isogai, meskipun dia sendiri setuju dengan pernyataan itu. Tentu saja, dia juga merasa bersyukur dengan keberadaan Korosensei. Awalnya, Korosensei adalah alien aneh yang harus mereka bunuh sebelum bulan Maret. Sekarang, Korosensei adalah guru terbaik yang mereka punya.

 _'Yang tetap harus kita bunuh.'_

"Hmm... Maehara, menurutmu, apakah kita memiliki kesempatan untuk membunuh Korosensei?" tanyanya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu, hal ini terlihat sangat mustahil baginya. Apalagi setelah melihat gerakan Korosensei yang katanya mencapai Mach 20 itu. Tapi, Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei, bahkan Korosensei sendiri telah memberikan mereka segudang ilmu asasinasi. Sembari mencari jalan untuk membunuh Korosensei, mereka juga telah menjadi jauh lebih baik dalam aspek lainnya. Sosial, studi... Korosensei telah membuat mereka bangkit dari titik terendah. Maehara merasa, jika mereka memang berhasil membunuh Korosensei ( _'Harus.'_ ), dia akan merasa seperti ada di puncak tertinggi dalam hidupnya.

Failure kelas E menjadi pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Bumi. Siapa yang menyangka?

"Tentu saja, Isogai! Kalau tidak, untuk apa selama ini latihan kita?!"

Isogai tertawa.

Maehara tidak tahu kenapa, tapi tiba-tiba kawan ikemennya itu menyarankan mereka pergi ke penjual es krim terdekat. Dia tidak keberatan, tentu saja. Es krim adalah salah satu makanan kesukaannya. Biasanya Isogai melakukan hal ini kalau dia baru saja melakukan suatu hal yang baik atau 'berkenan' di hati yang berambut hitam. Sepengetahuannya, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Ah, biarlah. Nanti dia yang akan membayar es krimnya, sebagai hadiah Isogai memperoleh nilai tertinggi IPS di ujian semester mereka. Tentu saja, meskipun Isogai kalah dari Asano pun, Maehara akan bersedia menraktir temannya itu tanpa perlu diminta dua kali.

.

 **TBC**

 ** _Tee hee... Sebenarnya ini Frylla buat untuk sepupu Frylla yang berulang tahun hari ini XD Tapi juga untuk semua pembaca fandom Ansatsu :) Maaf kalau jadinya OOC atau banyak typo nya XD Dimohon saran dan reviewnya!_**

 ** _~Frylla_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Halo, Frylla balik lagi!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoushitsu bukan milik saya (kalau iya, pastilah sudah dipenuhi dengan pairing aneh-aneh /duk)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading!**_

* * *

Truth or Dare – Part 1.1

Dalam perjalanan pulang kali ini, Maehara tak henti-hentinya mengutuk kedua teman sekelasnya, yang berinisial NR dan OT. Berbagai ungkapan klise maupun tidak meluncur dari mulutnya, tidak terkontrol.

"Lihat saja nanti, semua keturunan mereka akan menerima pembalasanku! Akan kukutuk mereka jadi batu! Eh, jangan... Jadi katak! Tahu rasa nanti mereka mesti dicium sama 'putri-putrian'!"

Isogai, yang berjalan seiring dengan pemuda itu, hanya bisa menahan tawa. Sahabatnya yang ini sepertinya senang sekali menambah profesinya. Mulai dari murid, ditambah dengan pembunuh bayaran, sekarang disisipi lagi dengan nenek – maaf, _kakek –_ sihir.

"Maehara, itu hanya _dare_." Isogai akhirnya memanifestasikan keinginan tertawanya yang besar menjadi hanya kekehan pelan. Memang, sih, hanya ada Maehara saja, tapi dia tetap perlu menjaga image di sini, kan? Siapa tahu mereka kebetulan berpas-pasan dengan murid-murid lain.

"Mereka mau minta aku mati lebih muda, apa?! Masih untung kalau Karma membiarkanku tetap hidup setelah itu!"

"Maehara, Karma-kun tidak akan membunuhmu hanya karena sebuah _dare_." Isogai menyuplai akal sehat ke dalam percakapan mereka (yang saat ini didominasi oleh kutukan dan keluhan yang berambut oranye).

"Ini bukan orang lain, Isogai! Ini Okuda Manami! Orang yang disukai Karma –"

"Itu, kan, karena dia menganggumi kemampuan Okuda-san untuk membuat ramuan... Mungkin saja dia tidak tertarik menjadikannya sebagai pacar."

Maehara menggelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis, "Kau benar-benar tidak paham perasaan seorang pria."

"HEI!" Isogai akhirnya mengayunkan tasnya yang dengan telak mengenai lengan Maehara. Sang korban mengaduh keras dan menatap Isogai dengan kesal.

"Seminggu itu waktu yang lama! Masa, aku perlu jadi pacar Okuda selama seminggu?!"

"Bukan perlu, Maehara, tapi **harus**." Isogai tidak membantu sama sekali. Maehara mendengus.

"Lain kali, Isogai, kau harus ikut Truth or Dare-nya!"

* * *

Truth or Dare – Part 1.2

Keesokan harinya, Isogai menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki tambahan dua anggota asing. Gadis _prankster_ berambut pirang beserta dengan pemuda berkepala setengah botak yang terkenal dengan mottonya, yaitu "Pornografi bisa menyelamatkan dunia", atau dikenal dengan Nakamura Rio dan Okajima Taiga.

"Halo, Isogai-kun~" sapa Nakamura Rio ceria, sebuah senyum jahil terulas di wajahnya.

"Yo, Isogai!" sapa Okajima santai.

Isogai menatap Maehara, menuntut penjelasan untuk kehadiran dua makhluk asing itu. Maehara hanya tertawa gugup. Nakamura, yang jauh lebih observan daripada yang mereka sangka, cepat-cepat mengatakan, "Maehara bernegosiasi jam istirahat tadi tentang dare nya yang kemarin."

Alis sang ketua kelas terangkat. Masalah macam apa lagi yang ditimbulkan oleh teman masa kecilnya ini.

"Jadi... dia meminta kami untuk mengganti dare-nya menjadi truth atau menggantinya dengan dare lain... Kami setuju, dengan syarat..." Nakamura berhenti, jarinya mengetukkan kedua pensil yang ada di genggamannya untuk efek _pencilroll_ yang menambah tegang suasana.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya hening.

"Psst... Okajima..." Satu-satunya gadis yang berada di situ memelototi si penggemar majalah porno yang tidak peka akan gilirannya.

"Hah? Oh! Dengan syarat... dia harus membawa korban lain ke dalam permainan ini!"

Satu-satunya perubahan yang tampak dari Isogai adalah senyumnya yang berubah menjadi sangat manis dan menawan.

"Apakah kau yakin bahwa aku adalah orangnya, Maehara?" tanyanya dengan sangat tenang, hampir mengerikan.

Sebuah ancaman yang terselubung oleh ucapan semanis madu. Maehara mengangguk cepat, meski agak takut dengan ekspresi Isogai yang terlalu _senang_.

"Jadiii... Maehara-kun, truth or dare?" tanya Nakamura. Yang ditanya tersentak.

"Bukannya harusnya Isogai du—"

"Maehara dulu," tegas Okajima, sebuah senyum terulas pula di wajahnya. Maehara tidak menyangka Okajima bisa begitu mirip dengan Nakamura.

"...Truth." Apapun yang terjadi, Maehara tidak akan pernah memilih dare lagi. Sudah trauma.

"Hmm? Siapa orang yang kau suka, Maehara?"

Saat si pemilih truth membuka mulut, Nakamura sudah memotongnya,

"Jangan sebut nama mantan pacarmu, Maehara-kun. Kami tahu bukan itu orangnya."

Isogai sekarang menjadi penasaran. Sahabatnya menyukai seseorang (di luar mantan-mantan pacarnya yang selalu Isogai ingat dengan jelas), dan dia tidak tahu?

Sang korban hanya terdiam. Warna kemerah-merahan sudah mulai muncul di wajahnya. Nakamura dan Okajima sudah seperti akan berpesta pora, sementara si ikemen masih berada dalam kebingungan.

"Maehara-kun~ Tidak boleh berbohong untuk permainan ini, lho!" Nakamura menggoda.

"Ayoo~ Maehara! Laki-laki harus berani mengungkapkan perasaannya!" Okajima memberi semangat layaknya seorang cheerleader, "Aku bakal ngasih kamu koleksi terbaikku kalau kau ngaku, deh! Eh, tunggu... Tapi aku sayang sama majalah itu. Ah, pokoknya aku bakal ngasih sesuatu yang—"

"Emangnya aku tertarik dengan majalah porno?!" Maehara menjitak temannya itu tanpa ampun.

"Maehara... Kurasa aku juga penasaran." Isogai akhirnya angkat bicara. Ekspresinya saat itu terbagi antara penasaran dan kebingungan, kontras dengan ekspresi Nakamura yang sepertinya sudah siap dengan handphone nya untuk keperluan dokumentasi dan gosip—

"Aku..." Maehara menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Suasana menjadi sangat hening, bahkan burung yang seharusnya menganggu dengan kicauannya pun berhenti.

"Jadi, sebenarnya..."

Nakamura dan Okajima terlihat seperti ingin meledak karena situasi yang sangat intens nan penting ini. Saking tegangnya, Nakamura tak sengaja memencet 'start' dalam rekaman di HP nya.

.

.

"AKU GANTI JADI DARE AJA!"

"..."

Wajah Nakamura dan Okajima terlihat sangat menyedihkan sampai-sampai Isogai pun merasa agak kasihan pada mereka. Sebenarnya sang ikemen juga merasa kecewa, namun dia yakin kalau waktunya tepat, Maehara pasti akan mengatakannya padanya (kalau tidak dikatakan, berarti hal itu tidak penting dan itu hanyalah cinta monyet yang akan hilang sehari dua hari, benar kan?)

(Lagipula, Maehara selalu berbagi semuanya dengan Isogai.)

* * *

Interlude (Bonus)

Isogai membereskan kertas-kertas yang ada di laci mejanya dengan hati-hati. Semuanya diurutkan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Ikemen berambut hitam legam itu menghela nafas, kakinya dilangkahkan dengan pelan melewati pintu. Udara sore menyambutnya dengan lembut.

Biasanya, Maehara sudah menunggu di bawah pohon, bisa sambil tiduran, atau sambil bermain dengan rumput dan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Tapi, di bawah pohon tidak ada siapa-siapa saat ini.

Ke manakah sobat setia ketua kelas 3E itu?

Jawabannya mudah. Sedang bersama Okano Hinata, mengantarkan sang gadis pulang ke rumahnya. Mungkin, mereka berhenti di tengah jalan untuk makan es krim atau melakukan hal yang lain. Mungkin juga Maehara berceloteh mengenai kejadian hari ini, sama seperti yang biasanya mereka lakukan. Entah kenapa, hal itu membuatnya merasa agak tidak nyaman.

Dare yang diberikan Nakamura dan Okajima, sebagai ganti truth yang gagal kemarin, adalah untuk menuliskan surat cinta kepada Okano, namun Maehara tidak boleh memberi tahu kalau itu adalah dare sampai seminggu setelahnya. Isogai tidak terkejut ketika gadis itu datang kepada Maehara dua hari yang lalu, dengan wajah merah, mengatakan bahwa ia menerimanya. Sang ketua kelas memang telah melihat 'tanda-tanda' bahwa Okano sebenarnya menyukai Maehara.

Dua hari ini, perjalanan pulang sekolah memang jadi agak sepi.

"Belum pulang, Isogai-kun?" Isogai nyaris melonjak ketika menyadari bahwa sosok kuning yang selama ini menjadi target mereka sudah berada di bawah pohon, menggantikan sosok Maehara yang sempat terbayang.

"Belum, Korosensei," ucapnya sopan.

"Tumben, Isogai-kun, kau sendirian. Ah, ngomong-ngomong, ke mana Maehara-kun?"

"Dia pulang duluan," jawab Isogai singkat, tidak ingin membeberkan detail ke gurunya yang terkenal sebagai tukang gosip itu, "dan saya juga harus pulang. Selamat sore, Korosensei."

Isogai hampir berhasil beranjak pergi jika tidak salah satu tentakel itu menyentuh bahunya, menahan pergerakannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Isogai-ku—"

Isogai dengan cepat menghunuskan pisaunya ke tempat tentakel sang guru berada sepersekian detik yang lalu.

"Masih berusaha membunuhku? Nufufufu~" Wajah Korosensei berubah menjadi kuning dengan garis-garis hijau.

"Lihat saja, Korosensei, kami akan berhasil melakukannya sebelum tanggal 13 Maret," ucap Isogai, meski dirinya sendiri agak sangsi dengan pernyataannya itu. Tapi, _tidak boleh terlihat lemah atau ragu di hadapan lawan_ , itu salah satu dari sekian banyak ajaran Karasuma-sensei.

"Nufufufu~ Baiklah kalau begitu, Isogai-kun. Jadi, ada apa denganmu dan Maehara-kun?"

Tubuh Isogai seketika menegang. Matanya menyipit, menatap makhluk berkecepatan Mach 20 itu dengan tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabnya, dengan intonasi agak tinggi dan ia berbicara lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Sensei bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Bohong," tukas sang ikemen. Korosensei adalah penggosip paling berbahaya, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjaga rahasia?

"Oh, sensei benar-benar bisa. Menurutmu, Isogai-kun, tidakkah selama ini sensei berhasil menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia sensei?"

Isogai tahu betapa sedikitnya sebenarnya yang mereka tahu mengenai Korosensei. Bahkan, dengan kemampuan observasi Nagisa yang luar biasa, ada satu hal yang belum berhasil mereka ketahui; masa lalu guru bertentakel tersebut. Alasan dia mau mengajar di kelas E. Alasan dia tidak menghancurkan Bumi sekarang dan malah menunggu sampai tanggal 13 Maret (ada beberapa spekulasi mengenai hal ini, namun tetap saja, tidak ada yang tahu fakta sebenarnya).

Tapi Isogai menatap Korosensei, memasang wajah datar, dan mengatakan, "Tidak. Korosensei adalah tukang gosip, Korosensei menjadi lemah di air, Korosensei tidak tahan dengan kondisi lembab, Korosensei sok cari perhatian di depan atasan, Korosensei suka majalah porno Okajima, Korosensei pernah menyamar jadi perempuan untuk memuaskan nafsu semata, Korosensei..."

"Nyuaaaa! Cukup, Isogai-kun!" Wajah Korosensei sekarang memiliki semu merah.

Murid yang ada di depannya hanya tertawa kecil, "Baiklah, kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu, Korosensei."

 _'Korosensei sudah berbuat banyak untuk kami, entah itu hanya berpura-pura atau sungguhan. Kami berhutang budi pada Korosensei. Kami tidak tahu apakah kami sanggup membunuh Korosensei. Kalau Korosensei memang sayang pada kami, kenapa Korosensei membebankan ini kepada kami? Kenapa kami yang harus membunuhmu?'_

Korosensei memandang punggung murid berantena itu, sadar sepenuhnya bahwa Isogai berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tujuan awalnya.

 _._

 ** _A/N: Apa ini? Ini apa? Huee... Maafkan kurangnya MaeIso di chapter ini... Chapter depan akan dipenuhi MaeIso, Frylla janji! ;w;  
Dan seperti biasa, dimohon saran dan reviewnya, hehe :3 Makasih banyak untuk yang sudah ngereview di chapter kemarin... Ini untuk kalian semua /loh_**

 ** _A/N 2 (barusan habis baca chap 142): Huee... Rasanya pengen di edit lagi bagian Interlude nya supaya makin canon tapi begitulah /? (Kokoro sudah hancur duluan)  
_**


End file.
